This is How a Time Lord Does it
by Spicecake
Summary: You being 907 Years old, youd have some built up sexual tension too, rated M for future. Starts off 11TH/Jack but will become 11th/Rory


**This is How a Time Lord does it. part 1**

The TARDIS Screeched and stumbled to a halt after what seemed like hours of traveling to Rory.

"You really need to get those breaks fixed." Said Amy, who was Finally Now his wife.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah, what are you my mother, i like the screechy noise." The Doctor Chimed in his cheery tone. "Right Now where are we." He walked round the entire control console to find the screen that would tell him what planet.

"Do you ever actually know where your going." Rory pitched, fed up of the Doctors willy-nilly adventure attitude, aware he was getting one hell of a dirty looks from Amy he straightened up, pretending Not to Notice it.

"Well" the Doctor chimed, turning on his heel to face Him. "Where would be the fun in that?" He asked, obviously He didn't want an answer, as he grabbed his two companions hands and dragged them to the door and flinging them through it.

"Welcome to Planet Marth, the year is 3020, its almost tea time too." He said as he locked up the TARDIS in the cool night breeze.

"Speaking of Tea, there is a little cafe over there." Rory pointed out.

"Good eye Rory my boy" The Doctor shouted with a hard slap on Rorys back. "That i most certainly a cafe." He added before walking Away, Amy following at his side.

"Cocky bastard" Rory mumbled before slouching after them.

Inside the Cafe, the three of them were crowded around one table. Amy laughing at the Doctors comments on the food, Rory grumbling under his breath every time Amy laughed for the Doctor.

"So we were in this school, and they had put the Alien Oil on the chips to make the students smarter, and that same school was blown up by my robot do..." The Doctor stopped mid sentence, As his eyes locked on the doorway, or More importantly who was coming through the doorway. Rory and Amy followed his gaze to see a man, a man with short Brown hair, wearing a long grey jacket that reached his ankles, his face was handsome, very handsome, and he looked like he was is his thirties.

"Doctor whats wrong?" Amy asked, snapping the Doctor out of his trance.

"Oh uh Yes, well, that man is an old friend of mine, i want to go catch up with him, do you mind waiting here?" he asked with a tiny bit of what could be considered hope in his voice

"No Not at all,on you go" Rory said before Amy could Protest. The Doctor didn't stay for even a microsecond after that was said, he was half skipping half walking over to the man.

The Man sat at a table in the corner, sipping on what looked like a Cup of Coffee.

"Hello" the Doctor Said sliding in the seat across from him.

"Why Hello" The man Said, giving the Doctor a handsome Smirk. "I don't belive we've met. The Name Jack, Jack Harkness." He announced offering his Hand for the Doctor to shake.

"Im John, John Smith." The doctor Smiled, hoping to have little fun with his Face that Jack hadn't seen before and shook the hand. "Sorry but i Noticed you from across the room and i had to come talk to you." He said giving his best attempt at a flirtatious smile and looked up at Jack through his Eyelashes.

Jack shifted in his seat, obvious that he liked this random John Smith flirting with him. "Well Not being too pushy. Im kinda Glad you came over." Giving the Doctor a smile that has probably made Many go week at the knees for him, and it was working on the Doctor.

" Well Jack its a bit warm in here, im going to step outside for a bit of air." He got up slowly, aware of Jack watching him, Halfway to the door he turn back around and walks back to the table.

"If you need me you know where to find me." He whispered to Jack before turning and leaving not before giving Jack a playful wink.

"Where is he going?" Amy asked as she saw the Doctor leaving, and soon the Man in Gray was following close behind him. "And Him?"

"Does it Matter?" Rory asked, Eyes Not leaving the table.

"Well im Bored." Amy Sighed, placing her hands behind her head. "I wanna have an adventure."

"Fine you go Back to the TARDIS, i'll go find your precious Doctor and you can have an adventure with him." Rory snapped.

He payed or there food and dragged Amy into the cool night air and pushed her in the direction of the TARDIS without another word. He turned to see her disapper in side without glancing at him.

Rory started to head down an opposite Road searching everywhere for the "precious" Doctor. He was Nearly at the end of the street when he heard what sounded like the Doctors voice in the next alley.

"Ugh,Not so rough." the Doctor fake whimpered As Jack pushed him hard against the wall before capturing his lips with his own. Jack hands running down the Doctors side, squeezing him in all the right places. The Doctor Placed his hands on Jacks Jacket, Shrugging it off of him, as he felt Jack do the same to his. He ran his hands down Jacks well muscled front, before running them up the inside of his shirt, causing Jack to gasp at the cold hands touching his warm body. Suddenly the Doctors hand were yanked away from the warmth to be pinned above his head by Jacks left hand, while his right was ridding the doctor of his braces and undoing shirt buttons. The Doctor took this dominance from Jack as a sign to behave, but he didn't want to behave, he mock struggled against Him, making sure his body writhed against him in all the right places, rising needy gasps from Jack..

Jacks hand suddenly cupped The Doctors arousal through the fabric of his trousers, enticing a moan from the Time lord and for him to thrust forward into Jack.

"Doctor are you round here OH MYGOD." Rory shouted as he rounded the corner and his eyes fell on the site of the Doctor pushed against the wall panting heavily. under a larger man kissing along his jaw.

"Doctor?" Rory mumbled in disbelief.

"Shit!" The Doctor Hissed, pushing Jack off of him, and trying to locate his clothes as Rory turned on his heel and near enough ran back to the TARDIS.

"Doctor?" Jack, turned to face the man he thought was John Smith, who was hurriedly buttoning up his shirt.

"Well Jack it was nice to see you again.. and remember to eat your bananas and stay out of trouble." he said before pelting round the corner after Rory.

"Bananas..wtf, wait John Smith" Jack Pondered aloud. "Shit".


End file.
